


Le bonheur est proche

by Kobaso



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Original Female Character - Freeform, Science Experiments, Science Fiction
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 18:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobaso/pseuds/Kobaso
Summary: Une jeune femme a été choisie pour passer une série de tests étranges. Tests qui déterminerait le bonheur de chaque individu en plus de leur permettre d'être heureux...





	Le bonheur est proche

**Author's Note:**

> Me revoilà enfin avec un nouvel écrit ! Après plusieurs mois, haha. Cette fois, j'ai voulu m'essayer à quelque chose de complètement original. Ça servira de tests pour mes plus gros travaux dans le domaine (j'ai plein d'idées de écrits originaux) donc si ça passe pas cette fois, ça me permettra de ne pas me foirer pour des choses plus "importantes". Le personnage principal de cet écrit est de moi également.

_Madame, Monsieur Suzy Le Forestier, félicitations vous avez été sélectionné par les laboratoires Terada pour répondre à notre tout nouveau test psychologique ! Êtes-vous vraiment heureux ? Quelles sont les améliorations à apporter à votre quotidien pour améliorer votre bonheur ? Vous le saurez grâce à notre groupe spécial d’experts et nos tests plus poussés que jamais !_

_Le bonheur est plus proche que jamais, foncez le saisir !_

_Rendez-vous le samedi 13 juin à 14h !_

_Note: Veuillez emmener cette invitation ainsi que vos papiers d’identité le jour du rendez-vous_

_Bien à vous,_

_Professeur Julian Macedo des laboratoires Terada._

Voilà ce que j’avais reçu aujourd’hui dans ma boîte aux lettres. Ce courrier sonnait comme l’un de ces mails d’arnaque qui te faisait croire que tu avais gagné à je ne sais quel loto dont tu n’avais jamais entendu parler avant. Tu es assez naïf pour envoyer toutes tes infos et voilà ton argent s’envole. Pourtant, c’était bel et bien un vrai courrier. Tout le monde connaissait les laboratoires Terada ainsi que leurs tests obscurs qu’ils mettent à jour tous les 2 ans. A chaque nouvelle version de cette expérience, ils tiraient quelques milliers de personnes au sort dans le monde entier pour la passer. Ils payaient tout ce qui était nécessaire à ces personnes : voyage, hôtel, repas et j’en passe. Alors forcément, les gens venaient avec plaisir. En plus les retours de ces tests étaient incroyables : d’après toutes les personnes qui en ont vu la couleur, ces tests ont changé leur vie. Même les plus mal en point se sont apparemment retrouvés plus heureux que jamais après ces tests et ses “conseils d’experts”. J’aimerais bien y croire mais le fait même que tous ces tests doivent être gardés secrets - Tout ceux qui ont essayé d’en dire plus ont très vite fait face à des ennuis judiciaires - et qu’ils soient étrangement gratuits me laisse perplexe. C’est à se demander quelle somme d’argent tu dois mettre par la suite pour “accéder au bonheur”. 

Je n’ai pas particulièrement envie d’aller passer ces tests, ça va me prendre une après-midi soit pour pas grand chose soit pour avoir un bon nombre de galères en plus. Et puis, je pense vraiment être déjà heureuse. Même si j’ai un travail et une vie banale, je fais ce que j’aime à côté, la musique, et avec mon super groupe, et ça me va très bien. Enfin, je vais quand même aller voir, je suis bien trop curieuse pour laisser cette occasion de voir cette expérience dont on parle tant passer. Bon, je vous avouerai que j’ai aussi un peu peur de ce qu’il se passerait si je n’y allais pas, personne n’ayant jamais osé refuser cette invitation. Et je ne tiens pas à ce qu’on me harcèle de courriers pour que j’y aille. 

Ce fameux samedi arriva bien trop vite à mon goût. On m’avait proposé des sorties mais j’ai dû refuser à cause de ce fichu test. Je soupirai. J’espère bien que ça en vaut la peine. Quand j’ai dit à mes proches que j’avais été tirée au sort, tout le monde était incroyablement heureux. On aurait dit que j’avais gagné une grosse somme d’argent ou qu’on était revenu au moment de ma remise de diplôme à la fin de mes études. Même le bassiste de mon groupe a souri, c’est pour vous dire. Ouais, il n’est pas vraiment du genre souriant, en temps normal.

J’arrivai assez vite aux laboratoires Terada. Heureusement, je n’habitais qu’à quelques stations de métro de là. Le bâtiment était imposant. Déjà que le voir de loin m’impressionnait à chaque fois, me trouver à ses pieds me fichait la trouille. Je regardais l’heure : 13h45. J’étais en avance, pour une fois. J’entrai le bâtiment et me dirigeai vers la réception. 

"- Bonjour, madame. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? me demanda la réceptionniste

\- Bonjour… Je suis là pour passer le test... J’essayais tant bien que mal de ne pas m’emmêler les pinceaux. Parler avec un groupe et chanter devant une foule hurlante était une chose, parler en face à face avec quelqu’un dans un immense bâtiment vide et silencieux en était une autre.

\- Je vois, votre invitation ainsi que vos papier d’identité s’il vous plaît.

La réceptionniste vérifia mes papiers et mon invitation.

\- Tout est bon, veuillez prendre les ascenseurs au fond de la pièce et aller au 16ème étage. On vous accompagnera par la suite. Bon courage et au revoir !

\- Au revoir ! 

J’arrivai au 16ème étage. Comme la réceptionniste me l’avait indiqué, je tombai face à 2 personnes quand l’ascenseur s’ouvrit. Il y avait une femme d’une trentaine d’années, je pense, assez grande et un homme du même âge, à peu près de la même taille que la femme. C’est l’homme qui vint me parler. 

" - Bonjour, votre nom s’il vous plaît.

\- Suzy Le Forestier. 

L’homme regarda sa tablette, il devait certainement chercher mon nom dans une liste. Il me regarda de nouveau, me sourit et répondit :

\- Allez-y. 

_Aller où ?_

Et comme s’il avait lu la confusion sur mon visage, il reprit la parole :

\- Je plaisantais, je vous accompagne, allons-y. Il commença à marcher et je le suivis juste derrière."

Si c’était vraiment censé être une blague, elle n’était pas vraiment drôle. Enfin, je ne suis même pas sûre de pouvoir voir ça comme une “blague”. 

  


Nous marchâmes le long du couloir. De ce que je voyais , l’étage avait l’air d’un labyrinthe. Il y avait des dizaines de portes, des couloirs qui se croisaient. L’étage était beaucoup moins vide que le rez-de-chaussé. On pouvait voir beaucoup de personnes travailler. Ça me rassurait un peu.

  


Nous arrivâmes ensuite à une grande salle, avec de nombreuses tables alignées en rangées. Chacune des tables avaient des parois sur les côtés qui devaient certainement empêcher qu’on voit ce que faisait la personne à côté. Avec tout ça, on croirait presque que je devais encore passer un examen scolaire. 

L’homme me reparla. C’est là que je constatai à ce moment-là que nous n’avions pas parlé tout le temps que nous parcourions le couloir.

\- Nous sommes arrivés. Vous êtes à la table 52. Bon courage dit-il avec un sourire. Puis il repartit dans l’autre sens. 

Décidément, on dirait vraiment que je vais repasser un examen. J’entrai dans la salle puis cherchai la table qu’il m’avait indiqué. Une fois trouvée, je m'installai. Il n’y avait rien d’autre qu’une tablette dessus et comme je l’avais pensé, les parois sur les tables m'empêchait de voir l’écran de la tablette de la table voisine si je ne me penchais pas énormément. 

  


Puis l’heure du test arriva. Ces tests étaient effectivement très poussés, avec des centaines de questions sur tous les sujets : notre enfance, adolescence, vie sentimentale, travail, antécédents médicaux et j’en passe. Il y avait même des questions sur notre perception de différentes oeuvres d’art ou musiques. Il suffirait de regarder ce test pour tout savoir de ma vie, peut-être même de savoir des choses que je ne sais pas moi-même. Le test dura une éternité puis, enfin, la dernière question arriva. Une fois fini, tous les “testeurs” sortis de la salle en même temps que moi pour se diriger vers une salle pour passer des tests physiques, cette fois-ci. Une heure plus tard -je suppose je n’en étais pas sûre-, nous avions fini les tests et attendions devant la première salle depuis quelques minutes déjà. Quelqu’un est ensuite venu nous dire qu’il fallait encore attendre quelques minutes avant les résultats de tests. A travers les vitres des bureaux, je pouvais voir qu’il faisait presque nuit. Tout ça m’aura vraiment pris toute une après-midi et presque toute une soirée en plus de ça. 

Plusieurs dizaines de minutes plus tard, je reçus les résultats des tests. 51%. Ce n’était pas si mauvais à mon goût mais le commentaire était cinglant : _Il semble vous manquer quelque chose mais quoi ? N’hésitez pas à revenir au laboratoire si vous avez besoin d’aide._

Je restai silencieuse. Je regardai les personnes dans la même pièce que moi. Elles étaient silencieuses elles aussi mais on pouvait certains visages, surpris ou, peut-être, déçus. 

Je me trouvai de nouveau devant le bâtiment. Je n’avais qu’une envie : rentrer chez moi. Je n’avais pas l’intention de retourner dans ces laboratoires mais les résultats du test tournaient en boucle dans ma tête. Qu’est-ce qu’il manquait donc à ma vie pour que je sois “parfaitement heureuse” ? Je n’en avais pas la moindre idée. Mais je préférai ne pas y réfléchir maintenant et me décidai finalement à repartir en direction de mon appartement. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà ! Bon je ne sais pas si ça plaira vraiment parce que c'est un peu particulier, j'en conviens. J'ai écrit plus ou moins au fil de mes pensées (même si j'avais quand même une esquisse de cette histoire depuis un petit moment déjà). J'ai quand même essayé de transmettre un peu l'ambiance que j'aimerais donner à d'autres de mes écrits... 
> 
> Petit rappel que j'ai un compte écriture où je parle de mes avancements (et autre) ici ! [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Kobaltaso)


End file.
